


Lonely Paper Hearts

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bring tissues, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, sad fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has noticed it, even America. England has become heartless these days. So the nations send in Italy to hopefully make him talk. When the island nation does talk though, will everybody be able to deal with his response?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Paper Hearts

CC101- Bring tissues. This is one of my best stories up to date.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; if I did many things would be different!

* * *

Italy was waiting in the empty conference room for England. The other nations wanted to know why the Brit was always so heartless. Lately it seemed that all the island nation did was insult or hurt someone. So the countries decided that the Italian could make him talk. All of the countries were either hiding somewhere in the room or watching the video feed from the small camera on Italy's clothes in another room. This plan could not fail. Italy was thinking more about his mission when the door opened and Arthur came in.

England looked around and only saw Italy. "Did we change rooms?"

The smaller male shook his head. "No, I asked them to stay away for a while. I wanted to ask you something."

To say that the Englishman was shocked was an understatement. The Italian had just said two whole sentences without his catchphrase or any hand gestures. A sign that whatever this was, was serious. Sighing England sat down in the chair next to Italy. "What do you want then?"

"I want to know why you seem so heartless lately," said Italy, also sitting down.

England just stared at the Italian nation. The Italian nation was sure that his direct approach had jeopardized the entire mission when the island country began to laugh. In all honesty it freaked Italy out. Eventually the other calmed down enough to speak.

"Why?" Arthur asked simply.

Italy responded with an even simpler, "Because."

Again the Brit looked at the other nation for a long time. His green eyes were searching him. The smaller male was sure that Arthur would refuse when said person's eyebrows narrowed. "Fine but do you have a pencil, paper, and scissors?"

Wordlessly, Italy reached into his art pencil case from his pocket and gave the requested items. He watched as England cut drew and cut out an almost perfect paper heart. The Englishman then gave the scraps and scissors back to the Italian, but he kept the pencil.

"Do you know what this is Feli?" Arthur asked, holding up the paper heart. Italy shook his head. "This was my heart when I was young." He explained. "It is healthy, whole, and not damaged. There is a saying, paper is like a heart. Once crushed or injured it never regains its normal look." The Brit's eyes had a far away look in them. Then his eyes shifted to the other. "Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

Still confused as to where this was going, Italy said. "Ok."

"Unlike your early life, I was alone. When I was young I had no one to watch after me. All I had was the land and the mythical creatures that I called my friends. At this time I was truly happy." Stopping suddenly, Arthur picked up the pencil and drove it though the paper heart on the very bottom. "Then I found out I had brothers. I was troubled that they never tried to find me. So with the help of the fairies, I tracked them down."

"My first war wound was from my own brother." England rolled up his sleeve and pointed to an inch long mark just above his wrist. "My other siblings tried to give me the same treatment. They called me names and told me I was weak and would never be anything important. Hurt and alone, I traveled back to my own land. With that my brothers left my life, left me alone. They were gone, gone, leaving nothing but a broken memory."

Next the island nation picked up the heart and folded the right tip of the heart down on itself. When he let go of the paper, it sprung half way back and then stayed there. "Then I was invaded by several people for the upcoming year. Rome was one of those people. Your grandpa tried to take care of me. The Roman country was another failure in my life. He was gone, gone, leaving nothing but a broken memory."

The former British Empire, who still had the paper heart in his hands, now held the untouched part of the right side and crumbled it as best he could,. "I was soon learning that if you want happiness in life it has to come from you. So I made myself train for years, becoming stronger. I expanded my land. It was then I met France and some of the other powers of the time. I tried befriending them and such. All of my relationships failed. I was used and abused. The friends I thought I had turned into my enemies. They were gone, gone, leaving nothing but a broken memory."

By this time Italy was crying softly. If the Italian focused enough, he could hear his brother softly sobbing as well from behind the cabinet in the room. He was going to say something but it seemed that Arthur was not finished.

"It was then I learned to fully take care of myself. I started and ended wars. I was victorious most of the time." During this part of the speech, the Brit was striating out the paper. "I was happy because I made myself happy. I took what I wanted and no one could stop me. However I still was unhappy at times though. I was still alone. It was also here I started my next hobby, as France calls it, Colony Collecting." At the mention of his old rival, England's face soured.

"I started to gain them mostly for power at first. Then something happened. I met a little boy in a field in a land across the sea. I met someone who reminded me of myself when I was younger. I realized my error in how I treated my other colonies. So when America chose me, I promised myself that I would change."

The Englishman smiled at the next part. "Alfred taught me how to love again. I gave him that I did not have as a child. I gave him a home, a language, and a family that loved him. We loved each other. He became my world. America was someone who gave me happiness, and would never leave me. For the more than likely the first time in my life, I felt as if I was no longer alone."

"It was then I began to notice that Alfred was unhappy with something. I felt that if he granted my deepest wish, I could at least try to help his dream. He told me of his brother that was France's colony. Deciding to get Canada for him, I started war with Francis. I fought tooth and claw for what would give Alfred happiness. I won but I was broke. However it was all worth it when I saw the smile on my colony's face when I got Matthew in the house." There was a peaceful smile on England's face. "Now I raised several colonies so I left to fix up things with them. Most accepted my apology. Then I traveled back to see America. He grew up so that he was taller than me. No longer was I his world."

"And so the American Revolution started. Everything I had ever wanted was telling me to get the hell out and never come back. My happiness was leaving me. He won and I had to sail home. Alfred, America, my happiness was gone, gone, leaving nothing but a broken memory."

At this point Arthur reached into his pocket and brought out a lighter. Flipping it on, he put the paper heart near the edge of the flame. The island nation put the lighter away, and watched as a small portion of the heart burned. By putting his fingers together, he stopped the advancing fire. Italy looked at the heart though his tears. It did not look good. It was stabbed, crushed, folded and was missing a bit from the flame. Brown lined the edge of the burned bit.

Yet England continued, "But I am glad that he revolted. It made me remember one of the most important rules I taught myself. Trust no one for they will only leave and I was right. As I grew older more colonies left me. No one wants me. No one wants a rainy island. I was bitter at the world for my lack of happiness."

At this the Brit stood up. "After all this, what else could I go though you might think? I fell in love. Imagine my shock as I discovered that I was falling for the person responsible for my heart being broken. During the World Wars, America was my ally. We had a friendship. I felt that the love I had for Alfred changed to a romantic one. After the wars, we had a Special Relationship." Arthur frowned. "What a piece of shit that was and yet as the fool I am, I believed it. I got dressed up, gathered my courage, and confessed to Alfred."

Again taking the paper heart, England began to rip it to pieces. They littered the wooden table. "Needless to say I was rejected. I was told that I was a terrible country, that my cooking sucked, and I quote. 'Why would anyone want to be with you Arthur? You are just an old cranky nation.' It hurt. Once again I was being abandoned. With that Alfred, again, was gone, gone, leaving nothing but a memory."

"Combining all of this together, I felt beyond hurt. All I wanted was for the pain to stop. So with the help of my magic and fairies, I cut out all of the love in my heart. I am heartless because I have no love, caring, or kindness to give." Gathering all of the shreds into his right fist, Arthur walked away. "Someone once said that the heartless are often the one who cared too much."

Before he left, the Englishman put his hand above the trash can by the door. Letting go of the paper, Arthur walked out of the room.

Italy was sobbing right now, but somehow he got up and walked to the door. Tears still streaming down his face, he looked at the ground.

Not one of the shreds of Arthur's heart hit their intended target.

* * *

Sorry if I made anybody cry! You can check out my tumblr "ilovemyfatcat" for more updates.


End file.
